


i got you

by subbin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver!Chan, ChanLix, Fluff, Little Space, Little!Felix, M/M, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, caregiver!changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subbin/pseuds/subbin
Summary: small felix and caregiver chan spend some time together bc they're cute and sweet and caregiver changbin comes in for a hot minute
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> title: i got you by maddie jay

"channie," felix whined as stray kids picked vans to ride home in from a fansign.

"yes, lixie?" chan responded, wrapping an arm around the elder.

"can i please ride with you?" felix asked, fighting his baby voice.

"yes, of course! come on, we'll sit together!" chan smiled. he took felix's hand and led him into the van and picked a seat. felix snuggled into chan and felt himself slipping as he played with the other boy's rings and fingers.

"chan," felix gulped. he started to shake slightly and was fighting back tears.

"yes, felix?" chan said, ears perking up and felix's use of no nickname. he saw the tears forming in felix's eyes and became immediately worried. "what wrong? don't cry, it's okay," chan said reassuringly.

"i'm sorry," felix choked out, "i'm sorry."

"don't apologize. it's okay, just breathe. we're almost there, felix," chan said, rubbing felix's hand comfortingly.

"don’t feel big," felix stuttered through his sentence. realization set in his mind and chan nodded.

"that’s okay, baby boy," chan whispered. "just a few more minutes, then we can have your room to ourselves." felix weakly let out a thank you and chan pulled out his phone.

"can you guys please sleep in a different room? felix isn't doing the best and i would prefer him to spend the night alone to be his best," chan sent to a group chat with changbin and seungmin.

"we don't mind! whatever to make felix feel better," seungmin responded. chan put his phone away as he saw the message. he put his arm around felix and held him close.

"it's okay, my baby boy, it's all okay," chan whispered.

"i'm sorry, i didn't mean to, 'm sorry," felix quietly sobbed.

"it's okay, just breathe," chan shushed nicely. they reached the apartment and chan made everyone go first. "i'll be back in a second, i promise," the leader said, squeezing felix's hand before getting up. he whispered to the managers that felix was feeling sick and just needed to sleep. they nodded and agreed to cancel the surprise live they had planned for the night. going back to felix, chan helped felix out of the van and held him close as they went up to the dorm.

"don't want to talk to anyone, just want you," felix mumbled before they opened the door. chan nodded and led the way to his room. everyone got immediately worried as a tear stained felix walked in but changbin and seungmin kept everyone from asking questions. chan took them to felix's room and set him down.

"hold on, baby, let me get more comfortable clothes," chan said, quickly rushing out of the room. he ran to his room to find a tank top and shorts.

"chan hyung, is felix okay?" jisung said with a worried look as chan was going back.

"no, he's not doing the best but don't worry, i'm gonna try to help. he doesn't want to really be around people at the moment. he'll be okay," chan said with a reassuring smile. jisung nodded and chan was headed back when changbin stopped him.

"did felix slip? i've noticed his struggle with it all week. he's been keeping himself from it and that can be really bad," changbin asked in a soft voice. changbin was one of the very few people that knew felix had this headspace.

"yeah, i didn't realize how bad it got. i'll make sure to fully indulge him and let him do what he needs to," chan nodded. changbin nodded back and let chan leave. chan hurried back to find felix trying to get off his clothes and into his pajamas.

"help," felix huffed with a pout.

"aw, my little chick, let me help you," chan smiled, walking over to his helpless boyfriend after making sure to close the door tight. he helped felix out of his shirt and pants and into his pajamas. "cutie," chan chuckled.

"no," felix giggled and blushed at the compliment. felix was still fighting his headspace and chan could tell.

"lix, it's okay to slip. i'm here, you're safe." chan said before planting a kiss on a melting felix. "i'll turn on some music so we can talk and not be heard," chan said, pulling out his phone and connecting it to a bluetooth speaker that was facing the door with a nod from felix. he played a soft song and held felix tight. "you're so cute, my little chick."

"you're cuter, daddy," felix giggled.

"ah, you're just so adorable!" chan cooed. felix shook his head again and chan couldn't help himself from chuckling. he walked them over to the bed and flopped down. felix giggled at the flop and faced chan.

"daddy?" felix asked.

"yes, baby?" chan asked. felix got silent for a second, making chan bring his hand up to felix's face, softly stroking it.

"am i annoyin' you by bein' little?" felix managed to push out.

"oh no, of course not. i don't mind little lixie at all!" chan said quickly, trying to reassure his boyfriend. felix nodded with a smile and clung onto chan tighter. "baby, how old do you feel?" chan asked. felix thought about it for a second before holding up four fingers and biting his tongue. "that's okay, baby. are you verbal?"

"a little," felix said, forcing it out.

"it's okay, my baby. don't force yourself," chan said, giving felix a kiss. chan shifted them so they were sitting up with felix in chan's lap.

"wanna watch disney movies with daddy," felix stuttered out, feeling more and more nonverbal.

"yes, of course, baby. which movie?" chan asks, pulling netflix up on the tv screen in front of them.

"hmmm, maybe moana?" felix asked hopefully. chan nodded and felix's eyes lit up as the disney logo started playing. he giggled happily and chan smiled at his baby. with a kiss, chan held felix close as they watched the movie.

halfway through, felix started to get hungry. his stomach let out a noise and chan laughed at a blushing felix.

"hungry, my little bear?" chan smiled.

"mhm," felix responded. felix was super hungry. all he wanted was something to eat. and he wanted something to suck on.

"what does my little bear want?" chan asked, noticing felix was starting to drool. he moved his hand across felix's chin and the older boy whined. "what, baby?"

"want daddy's fingers," felix struggled to get out, not fully pronouncing the 'r'.

"be careful, you can just motion," chan warned. he complied with felix's request and lifted his fingers. he expected felix to hold his hand and was surprised when felix timidly took two fingers in his mouth. it wasn't unusual for them to suck on each others' fingers but it just wasn't what chan was expecting. he kissed felix's temple to reassure that it was okay and felt felix's mouth relax against his fingers. "but, baby, we have to figure out what to eat. considering how little you are, i don't want you to get fully solid food. so no chicken." felix whined and kicked his feet softly. "i know, i'm sorry," chan said with a laugh, "what about chicken noodle soup?"

"please?" felix softly said, fingers still in his mouth.

"of course, my angel. i'll have to go out to get it but i'll be back soon." chan said, stroking felix's hair. felix whined and tightened his hold on chan's fingers. "let me find your pacifier, baby," chan said, struggling to get up from clingy felix. once he finally got up, chan paused the movie went to felix's closet and pulled out a small backpack. felix sat up as he saw the backpack come into view and whined and made grabby hand motions at it. chan brought it over to him and unzipped it.

"bunny!" felix happily exclaimed as chan pulled out his stuffed animal. he handed it to his little and felix quickly hugged it. pulling out a small container, chan opened it to find felix's pacifier.

"here, little chick," chan said and felix greedily grabbed it with his mouth. "there, good boy. i have to go now, i'm sorry. do you want me to bring someone to keep you company?"

"binnie hyung?" felix asked timidly.

"great choice, angel. i'll get him," chan said, getting up. felix whined as his boyfriend room and was left alone. after a few moments, the door opened.

"felix!" changbin said, closing the door behind him. changbin loved seeing felix, especially when he was little. "how's our little baby doing?"

"binnie hyung! 'm good now!" felix responded as changbin sat next to him, his pacifier falling out with his words.

"chan told me you were feeling non-verbal so don't force yourself to speak to me. he also said you were watching moana. do you want to continue it?" changbin asked, picking up the pacifier and helping it back into felix's mouth. felix nodded happily before grabbing onto changbin's arm.

"binnie hyung strong," felix giggled.

"thank you, baby," changbin smiled at his friend.

once changbin found out about felix being a little, he didn't really care. he just wanted his friend to be happy. changbin didn't mind taking care of felix when he was little and kept the secret well. the older was very self conscious and insecure about having a little side. telling chan was a nightmare for him but it had to be done. chan was very understanding and made felix feel valid. as for changbin, it was an accident for him to find out.

but now it didn't matter as felix snuggled into changbin and started drifting off.

"binnie hyung?" felix softly said.

"yes, little chick?" changbin responded, his whole attention on felix.

"feeling sleepy but don't wanna sleep," felix mumbled, the comfort of hugging changbin not helping his sleepiness.

"aw, baby. you could just take a nap and by the time you wake up, dinner and channie hyung would be here!" changbin suggested and felix visibly became more excited at the mention of his boyfriend. felix hummed in approval before snuggling into changbin more. changbin gave felix a soft kiss on the head as felix fell asleep.

after a few minutes, there was a knock on the door. changbin carefully detached himself from felix, replacing his body with a pillow and felix's stuffed animal.

"hello," changbin smiled, opening the door to see minho.

"hi, is hyung okay?" minho asked quickly, worry covering his face. changbin sighed and walked out of the room, closing it behind him, not wanting to reveal felix.

"get everyone to the living room," changbin said as he walked his way there. to his surprise, everyone was already there.

"we've been worried about him," jisung said sadly.

"okay so, i cannot tell you what's going on. felix is extremely insecure about what he's going through. it is his choice to tell you. it might not be for a while, and you have to be okay with it," changbin said sternly.

"what can you tell us then?" jeongin asked, clinging onto seungmin.

"what can i tell you is that felix is okay. he's healthy, becoming happier, and safe. chan hyung and i have it under control. you guys do not need to worry. felix loves you all and we appreciate your cooperation," changbin said. at the mention of felix being okay, a relived sigh was let out by many. suddenly, chan came home with dinner.

"i'm home!" he exclaimed as he placed everything down and smiled at his members. he quickly counted them and his face went white with worry when he counted changbin. "who's with felix?"

"he was asleep so i thought it was okay to leave but, shit, it's been a while," changbin whispered.

"binnie? channie?" a weak voice called out from the hall.

"lixie?" chan said, quickly walking over. the members looked in worry, matching chan's face. felix slightly walked out in his oversized t-shirt and clinging onto his stuffed animal. some of the worry changed into confusion as they saw felix slightly sucking his thumb.

"oh, lixie, i'm so sorry, i thought i'd be back in time," changbin said while also walking over. the members view was quickly obstructed as the two surrounded him.

"'s okay, just scared to wake up alone," felix sniffled and chan wiped away a tear. "don't worry, binnie hyung, 'm not mad," he said quickly after to try and comfort him.

"oh, baby, you're so sweet," changbin said, giving felix a soft kiss on his forehead.

"i'm very proud of you for coming out here, baby boy," chan said, taking felix's hand with his. realizing he was still in a slight view of the others, felix curled in on himself. "shh, shh, it's okay. breathe, baby, just breathe. let's go back to your room," chan said to his boyfriend. felix quickly shuffled himself back to his room with chan following behind him.

"embarrassed," felix fidgeted with his hands.

"don't be, angel. changbin told them they have to wait for you to be okay to tell them and to not force you. no one is going to question what they saw. everything's okay, baby," chan said, trying to calm down felix. the elder nodded and sat on the bed.

"thank you, daddy... 'n please thank binnie hyung for me. didn't mean to be bad and make him upset," felix mumbled.

"oh, my baby, you were not bad at all. i swear binnie is just happy you are okay," chan respond. felix nodded and started to cling onto chan. "come here, baby," chan said, allowing felix to sit on his lap. he gave felix a sweet kiss on the lips and looked at him.

"love you," felix mumbled, grabbing onto chan.

"i love you more," chan said, kissing felix again. "oh shoot, baby, i need to get our food. can you be a good boy and stay here while i get it?" chan said, maneuvering felix off him.

"yes, daddy," felix said, clinging harder after his bunny at of the loss of his boyfriend. chan nodded, got up, and left the room.

chan went into the living room to see the food had been distributed already with his and felix's off to the side. he saw that changbin had barely touched his food and walked over.

"hey, binnie, what's up?" chan worriedly asked.

"fuck, hyung, i'm so worried i messed things up," changbin whispered.

"oh, changbin, no. no one is mad at you. no one is upset with you. felix is okay. actually, he's worried about you. he doesn't want you to be sad," chan assured him.

"thanks, hyung. give him a kiss from me?" changbin said, finally taking a bite of his food.

"of course," chan said, giving the younger boy his award winning smile. he grabbed the food and rushed back to his room to see felix chewing on his stuffed bunny on the floor.

"daddy!" felix exclaimed, the bunny falling out.

"baby couldn't wait two minutes for daddy? poor bunny," chan laughed, crouching down and moved the bunny out of the way.

"sowwy," felix mumbled with a pout.

"it's okay, lix. do i need to get the teething toy?" chan asked.

"not yet, wan' food," felix said, making grabby hands at the food. chan nodded and sat down. he maneuvered everything so he could set the soup down safely for felix.

"here's your chicken noodle soup! oh, also," chan said, leaning foreword to kiss his boyfriend on the cheek, "that's from changbin. he says he loves you and hopes you're well. he's worried he messed up." felix blushed and scrunched his face up in happiness.

"binnie hyung didn't do anything wrong, promise!" felix said, nodding along with his words.

"you're the sweetest, angel. i'll make sure to tell him. now, dinner time!" chan smiled, reaching to get the dinner. he opened the soup bowl and unwrapped the spoon.

"can daddy feed me?" felix mumbled, a blush covering his cheeks once again.

"of course, my baby. are you feeling more little?" chan asked, getting some soup in the spoon. felix nodded as chan motioned him to open his mouth for the dinner.

once dinner was finished for the both of them and thrown away, felix crawled into bed and wrapped himself tightly in the covers. chan climbed into bed after discarding everything and cuddled felix.

"what does my little chick want to do now?"

"'nother movie, pwease," felix struggles to say.

"okay, lix! now, just give me a thumbs up or thumbs down for the movie, okay," chan said, kissing his boyfriend. felix just nodded along and stared at the screen to see the movies. he eventually chose wreck-it-ralph and clutched onto chan.

"chan," felix said, holding chan's hand tighter.

"yes?" chan hummed in return.

"i love you."

"i love you more."

and with that, felix fell asleep. when hearing the leveled breathing, chan stopped the movie, turned off the lights, and held his boyfriend close as he also fell asleep.

-

in the morning, soft sunlight broke through the room, resting on the couple. stirring awake, chan kissed felix's forehead, giving him a tight squeeze.

"hey," felix whispered.

"hey, baby. how are you feeling?" chan smiled, sleep still heavy on his eyes.

"i'm better. thank you so much, baby. i have the best boyfriend," felix smiled, kissing chan.

"i'm always going to be here, my baby. i have the best boyfriend," chan chuckled. "are you ready to face today?"

"always when i got you."


	2. what to do, oopsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> backstory for how changbin found out felix was a little !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title: oopsy by weki meki

once changbin found out about felix being a little, he didn't really care. he just wanted his friend to be happy. changbin didn't mind taking care of felix when he was little and kept the secret well. felix was very self conscious and insecure about having a little side. telling chan was a nightmare for him but it had to be done. chan was very understanding and made felix feel valid. as for changbin, it was an accident for him to find out. one day, while changbin was cleaning the room, he found felix's little backpack.

_felix walked in as changbin was starting to unzip his little backpack._

_"no! stop!" felix yelled, suddenly ripping the bag from changbin's hands. changbin stood in shock as felix dashed into his bed and closed the curtain. being the older, felix had a more secure curtain so no one could go in._

_"is everything okay?" chan said, running into the room. it was very rarely that any of the members heard felix yell in an unhappy situation. many other members ran to the room to find out what was going on. "leave, go back to the kitchen. we don't need this many people," chan said to everyone and forced them to leave. he closed the door behind him and looked at changbin. "what happened?"_

_"well, i was cleaning the room when i found a backpack. i was about to open it when felix walked in and yelled at me. i don't know what i did wrong," changbin said, visually upset. chan knew what backpack he was talking about and thought for a moment._

_"okay, i know what you're talking about. you did nothing wrong. it's a backpack that felix doesn't want anyone opening except me or him. let me try to get him out of bed and we'll talk," chan said before giving a changbin a hug. he walked over to the curtain and knocked on the side of the bed. "lixie, can you let me in? it's me."_

_"chan?" a small voice asked from the bed._

_"yes, baby. it's me. i'm here, i'll keep you safe," chan reassured felix. felix slightly opened the curtain and told chan to come in. chan found a tear-soaked felix and hugged him quickly._

_"he almost opened my bag," felix said, tears forming in his eyes again._

_"it's okay, baby. he didn't know what's in it. he just wanted to clean the room and was curious. changbin was not trying to make you feel bad," chan reassured him. changbin heard what chan said and nodded along even though they couldn't see it._

_"i know. i just got scared. i didn't mean to yell at him, i feel bad," felix said, his voice cracking._

_"okay well, let's go out and tell him that. changbin is very upset that he upset you. it would help for you to both know that you didn't want to hurt each other," chan said, moving towards the curtain. felix nodded and let his head hand as chan got out of the bed. he helped felix out and faced changbin. "let's sit on the floor, it'll be easier," chan said, pulling both felix and changbin to the floor. before chan could even speak, changbin spoke up._

_"i'm sorry, lixie. i swear didn't mean to hurt you," changbin said, holding back tears. chan stayed quiet and held one hand of each member._

_"i know, it's okay. i'm sorry for freaking out. i'm embarrassed of what's in that bag," felix said, his voice stronger._

_"i understand that. you don't have to tell me. i'm just sad that i made you so upset. i should've been more wary of your belongings, i'm sorry," changbin apologized again. felix hesitated for a second before pulling changbin into a hug. chan smiled at the way the two made up and joined the hug once changbin reciprocated._

_"i'm very proud of you both," chan said, letting out of the hug. the other two boys politely nodded. felix tugged on chan's shoulder and leaned in._

_"i wanna tell him what's in the bag but i'm nervous," felix said._

_"do you want me to tell him," chan asked, holding felix's hand._

_"yeah, kind of," felix shrugged. chan studies felix for a second and waited for a contradictory idea but it never came. he looked over at changbin and smiled._

_"so, changbin, like our old producer friend, felix has a little side. the backpack has his little stuff in it and is very protective of it," chan smiled. felix was taken aback by the mention of "our old producer friend," while changbin made a small "oh" face._

_"oh, i get it! sometimes, you just want to escape your mind and you do that by regressing to a younger age and have someone take care of you?" changbin questioned._

_"yeah, right on point actually," felix said, feeling more comfortable that changbin wasn't judging him._

_"oh, okay! i can keep it a secret if you'd like," changbin smiled._

_"please do. i'm still insecure and embarrassed by it," felix said, looking back down._

_"of course, felix."_

_"thank you, changbin."_

_"i am super proud of you guys! you worked out your problems with words and understand each other better. i might cry!" chan said before jokingly sobbing. felix and changbin hit him playfully and smiled at each other._

_"i hope you don't mind, but i would like some time to myself. i'll apologize to everyone later but could someone please tell everyone i'm sorry?" felix asked timidly._

_"it's okay, lixie. and we will! i'll be back in an hour or two to ask about dinner," chan said, giving felix a kiss on the cheek._

_"you can be alone but we'll make you eat dinner!" changbin said. he tried to look intimidating but ended up looking cute._

_"thank you guys, i love you both. and the rest of the members," felix said softly._

now, with felix cuddling changbin's side, changbin smiled at their progress from that day and how comfortable they were.

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes i don't realize how much i can write im so sorry pls thank you for reading it means a lot  
> i usually don't write such softness but i had to be a lil self indulgent


End file.
